A dogs life
by X-filejunkie17
Summary: Mulder and Scully get turned into dogs. Some unresolved feeling comes through. Can the duo change themselves back or will they be stuck as mankinds best freind forever?


Its a Dogs life.

Rated: PG-13 (Bad words. Mwhahaha. XD)

No Copyright intented! All character belong to FOX, Chris Carter, Daivid Duchovny and Gillian Anderson. I DO NOT OWN THESE BRILLIANT CHARACTERS!

Summary: Mulder and Scully get turned into dogs. Some unresolved feeling comes through. Can the duo change themselves back or will they be stuck as mankinds best freind forever?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'How in the hell did we end up like this? How in the hell did I LET him let us end up like this?' She was pissed. 'Oh yeah follow the suspect, catch the bad guy yadda, yadda, yadda. I'm going to kill him. That's what I'm going to do. Along with these damn fleas that are biting me!' Growling, Dana Scully, the red Irish Setter, turned and began to bite at her lower back.

"Easy there Scully!" Mulder the midnight black lab barks as he watches his partner in her attempt to bite at a pesky flea. "Your going to pull your fur out."

"Mulder, shut up! You're the one that got us into this mess in the first place." She lifts her head and glares at him as she speaks. It was all his fault. He'd gotten them into this damn mess and if it wasn't for him Scully would be back home taking a hot bath and trying to relax. But thanks to him, once again, she is not.

"It wasn't my fault. How was I supposed to know he could turn people into dogs?"

"Mulder, what part of get back here or stop do you not understand?"

"That depends...which part are we talking about?" His words made her growl and she made sure her teeth were showing. The image caused Mulder to yelp.

"Yeesh bite my head off why don't you."

"I should."

"Oh, but you wouldn't because I specifically remember a certian someone chasing after me in attempt to stop me from having this happen. Talk about dedication. Putting one's own tail on the line for the other." His doggy lips turned up into was might be considered a grin.

"Mulder I'm your partner. What was I supposed to do? Let you run off and get killed?" She wanted to smack that doggy grin right off his face that was for sure. Damn him.

"You could have..."

"Mulder just stop it. I will not be forced to play "did not, did too games" with you. This is your fault so you should be fixing the problem and not trying to chase your tail." Which was exactly what he was trying to do as she spoke.

"Oh come on Scully live a little. We're dogs. Canines. Mans best friend. What's not to love?"

"You mean other then the damn fleas biting me and an itch I can't scratch?" She reached around to bite at the specific spot and he nearly laughed as she almost fell over.

"Here..." Padding over on all fours he nuzzled the spot with his nose and was about to bite at it for her when she scampered away from him.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing?" She barked at him.

"I was just trying to help..." She then cut him off.

"I think you've done enough of that already for one night." Her words stung but it kinda sorta was his fault. But then again, it also wasn't on purpose either.

"Scully..."

"Mulder enough. I don't need you annoying me any more then I already am." She looked at him with an indescribable expression. "I'm tired, I'm hungry and I'm cold. Lets just go to sleep so we can figure out something in the morning." It was late and not much could be done at that particular hour anyway.

Walking past him with her tail hung low she did not glance up at him. If she would have she might have seen the pained expression in his eyes.

He annoyed her? That hurt. All their years working together he never thought he'd hear her ever say that. She was always the one that understood him, not calling him annoying like his piers.

Moving over to a small box Scully gripped the corner of it with her mouth, trying to ignore the taste of it and proceeded to drag it over to where she could curl up inside for the night.

Once settled inside with her paws crossed and her head resting ontop of them, she looked out at Mulder and sighed. He was still sitting in the same position she left him in earlier when she pulled away from him. Pouting no doubt. Maybe she was too hard on him but he hadn't been helping their situation at all and to try and bite at her like that? What had gotten into him? Closing her eyes she tried not to think about it but all she could do was utterly think about it.

After a few silent moments she felt a rain drop hit her nose. Opening her eyes she thought Mulder might try to come and join her but even when the rain began to pour he did not move. The black fur that now covered his slumped form was quickly becomming soaked and she knew that he was going to freeze.

"Mulder?" She called to him but he still did not move. Maybe he couldn't hear her. "Mulder?" She tried louder but still he sat there.

Glancing up to the sky as the rain continued to fall she stood up in the cardboard box and wandered out into the rain until she found herself next to his doggy form.

"Mulder you'll get sick, come inside." His head hung low as she spoke and he didn't even glance up at her. Then in a slow motion he lifted his rear end and turned away form her and slowly began to walk towards the box. He himself knew it was not best to sit out in the rain.

Once inside he slumped down and rested his head on his paws before closing his eyes. Watching him do this Scully noticed how he stayed all the way to the other side of the box, letting her know just how bad she had hurt his feelings.

Entering the box a few moments later she was careful not to step on his slumped figure and soon she laid down beside him. "Mulder..." she said softly but decided words would be too much at that moment. Instead, she wriggled closer and gently rested her head on top of his. His eyes opened instantly at her touch but he did not move. He just stared out into the rain.

'I'm sorry...' She thought to herself wanting to say it so badly out loud to him. But at least he wasn't pulling away, right? It could be worse, right? Sighing she closed her eyes for a moment.

"You're cold." She finally spoke after a few more moments of silence and lifted her head to look down at his wet figure. Being an Irish Setter, Scully had lucked out with a longer coat compared to Mulders short one.

Taking a breath, she knew he needed to be cleaned up a little, maybe even dried if he didn't want to catch a cold. Even dogs could get sick. So using her tongue she gently began to lick the top of his head. Her actions caused him to stir slightly and he jerked a little from her. She pulled back thinking he would be angry with her for doing that but then when he rested his head back down on his paws she began to do it again. Not caring if he wanted it or not.

She licked gently over the top of his head and behind his ears to take away any cold that was there. Her tongue was warm and gentle and Mulder himself let out a sigh before he lifted his head to make her stop after he had had enough.

Scully met his gaze as he did so and her eyes let him see how sorry she really was. Then before she could say anything he moved his head closer to hers. She didn't pull away or even flinch as she felt him begin to lick on her neck, the side of her face, even her muzzle working his way up to behind her ears. His tongue was warm and gentle like hers and she lowered her head and sighed to give him better access to the top of her head.

Mulder did the same to her, licking over her head and ears, trying to take away any cold she might have like she had done to him. When he finished and turned to lay his head back down he felt her nuzzle his neck. Realizing what she was doing he lifted his head a little higher and in a simple motion she laid down her own underneath his neck and across his paws, on top of them. He smiled a little and then rested his own over top hers. She was forgiven. He could never really stay mad at her.

Lifting his head one last time to stare out at the rain he looked down at her amd saw that her eyes were already closed. Then giving her one final lick, like a goodnight kiss, he closed his eyes and slowly felt himself succumb to the darkness. They faught, he forgave her, and they would get through this. One way or another.

END OF CHAP ONE

REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS!!! Do you want more or should I stop while I'm ahead?


End file.
